


Chinese translation on "after us"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "after us"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [after us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308621) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



身後之事　[第8號　水淹]

「他們死定了。」潛水海賊團的最後一位成員滿口鮮血，卻惡意的咧嘴笑道。山治一腳踹過去，那傢伙的天靈蓋直陷潛水艇船身，再也說不出話來了。

山治無法呼吸。他能感到四周的船身都在劇顫，從船身破洞灌入的海水已高可及膝，洶湧的水勢把他衝得站立不隱；他腳踝盡碎、他神智不清、他無法呼吸。

「路飛……路、路飛……救、救……」

船長蒼白虛軟、筋疲力歇，讓他驚惶不安。「路、飛……」他又叫道，對方抬眼看他，卻是一副絕望無助的樣子。山治只想無力跪倒。

「別怕，我在努力了。」路飛拼盡僅餘的力氣，可是海力卻無情的侵蝕他，讓他手腳虛軟乏力。船長眼裏的絕望神色清晰可見，山治知道自己也是一樣。

「快離開海水。」山治喘道：「快離開，快點！」他拐著腳步走向對方，極力無視從腳尖呼嘯而上的劇痛，無視逐漸迷糊的意識，然後狂亂大喊：「爬到我的背上！快點！」

路飛只能重重摔向他，山治則費盡九牛二虎之勁才能把對方抬到背上，讓船長雙腿遠離海水。「快走，路飛，快走。」他的嗓音軟弱無力，連他也痛恨自己了。

路飛緊抓住他的肩膀，粗重的呼息吹拂他的耳邊。船長踩著船廚交疊的雙手，試著往上爬，總算坐在對方肩上，山治則迅速扶好路飛的腳踝。

「大伙還在。」山治啞聲喘道：「我做不到，路飛，我沒法做到。」 

「沒事。」路飛應道：「山治，我們一起去救大伙。」

面前的精鋼艙門既高且寬、艙門之後的房間迅速傾滿海水、艙門之後的房間囚著他們的伙伴。

「我知道你受傷了，但你一定得一動不動，知道嗎？山治，別動。」

他輕輕點頭。

「我們要把他們救出來，所以別動，知道嗎？」

他又輕輕點頭。

路飛開始拼命朝鋼門出拳，動作快得讓人眩目；腳踝猛地炸出劇痛，讓山治不得不死命緊咬牙關，免得慘叫出聲。眼前的鋼門已經逐漸扭曲了，他不敢想像隔壁艙間到底被淹了多少。

路飛在狹小的空間盡量伸展手臂，山治瞇緊雙眼死咬著牙；雖然他已經做好心理準備，但路飛揮拳的反作用力還是讓他痛得悶哼。

然後，磅礡的海水瞬間拍上，他給衝得七暈八素，只能抓住船長，把對方緊緊摟在懷裏；他給重重撞上潛水艇的船身，然後筆直沉向艙底。他拼命掙動雙腿，試著把路飛拉上水面，可是千斤重的船長把他拖向深處，疲憊重創的雙腿則使不上力。

然而，路飛從他的臂間被扯走，他也被誰直往上拉。

「廚子！」

綠髮劍士正揪著他的領子，一臉氣喘吁吁的樣子。

「大伙、咳、沒事嗎？咳、大伙──」鹹澀海水沖滿了他的肺腑，使他不停嗆咳。

「沒事，他們沒事。弗蘭基用鯊魚潛艇把他們弄上去了，大伙都沒事。」

「嗯。」他勉強哼出一聲，腦袋又要垂到水裏了，索隆只得扯扯他。

「別沉下去！快抓住什麼啊！」

『抓住什麼啊？』他想要張嘴反駁，卻是落得猛嚥海水的下場。索隆抓住他的手臂，讓他抓住艙身的鐵梯。

「弗蘭基快回來了。」索隆叫道：「鯊魚潛艇只能坐三人，但他們為了省時間，居然一下子全擠進去了，所以弗蘭基馬上就要回來找我們了。」

他踝骨盡碎，無法好好蹬水，所以索隆得抓著他的衣領，不住把他往上拉。他硬是擠出聲來：「到底是哪個天才的主意？竟然一下子讓四個能力者下水！」

「你說呢？」索隆悶聲應道，山治則半嗆著大笑。

於是他倆靜心等待。海水迅速灌入船艙，僅餘的空氣越來越少了。他們渾身冰冷，連索隆這種皮粗肉厚的都嘴唇紺紫，海水已經淹過他們的下巴了。

「弗、弗蘭基那、那傢伙……居、居然那、那麼慢……待會定、定要揍扁他。」

「我、我先來。」

「去、去你的。我先、先來。」

「那麼，一、一起來吧。」

「那混、混蛋這次死、死定了。」

「喂！！！小哥！！！你們在裏面還Super嗎？？？！！！」

「他、他死定了。」

 

END


End file.
